God And Teenagers
by Creative Maiden
Summary: Freddie's mother forces Freddie to attend church with her one day. Freddie soon ungoes a change inside of him and learns of God's love for him and everyone else in the world. Can he share his newfound faith in God with Carly and Sam? Seddie.


**God And Teenagers**

**Chapter One - Conflints In The Church**

* * *

Freddie didn't work how exactly he got into this mess anymore. Heck, he didn't even know what was going on! Oh dear, he stopped paying attention. He immediately started to panic when he saw everyone around him raise out of their pews. Not knowing what to do, Freddie remained seated, letting the others pass right by him.

He noticed that as the people were passing by, some of them gave Freddie a weird stare. It was like they saying 'What are you doing? Stand!' Of course Freddie was beyond frightened to even move now.

Suddenly, his mother who had grown tried of waiting for her son to stand, grabbed his arm tightly and lifted him up with her. His eyes widened at this action. He didn't want to go up there with those people! By then Freddie was panicking.

His mother was dragging him all the way into the huge line that had formed in front of the alter. Freddie had no idea what was going on, this is probably what he gets for falling asleep. Good job, Benson. Freddie silently cursed at himself.

Before he knew it, Freddie and his mother was in the line. Glancing around, Freddie saw the people had their hands folded to their waists. Copying them, he felt a little better because he didn't stand out as much as he did before. He guessed that help a bit.

Freddie's heart started pounding his chest harder as he got closer and closer to the front of the line. What was he suppose to do when he got there? Bow and then just leave? Kneel and pray for a minute then get up and leave? Oh God, he was in trouble now.

There was only one person in front of him now. By then, his heart was working over time. Now, he could clearly see a rather large man dressed in what looked like robes. The man had a bowl of flat bread? Freddie saw the person in front of him hold out their hands. The rope man took one of the flat bread pieces, held it out in front of his face and mumbled a few words and placed the bread in his hands.

As soon as he saw the person leave, Freddie almost died. Now it was his turn. He was sure nothing good would come of this. And boy, was he right. Now stepped up to the man, Freddie couldn't even hear what the man was saying, he was too focused on what was happening. Freddie was pulled back into reality when the man coughed slightly. Freddie quickly held out his hands. The man raised one of his eyebrows. "Uh, amen?" he said.

"Amen?" Freddie repeated and received the flat bread. Unsure of what to do now, Freddie turned to the person next to him who left as soon as he got his bread. Freddie copied him and walked back over to his pew.

Freddie sat there cursing his mother in his mind. This was all her fault. She had forced him to come to this church. If that wasn't bad enough, she woke him at five o'clock in the morning! When they arrived at the church, it still only five thirty. So his mother and himself had to sit inside the church for four and a half until the, what his mother told him, Mass started. Of course at the time, Freddie was half asleep when she told him.

And if that still wasn't bad enough, his mom didn't tell him what he was supposed to do at all! She just left him on his own on this one, and was he lost. During the entire Mass, Freddie kept looking around trying to figure out what actions he had to perform so he didn't like an idiot. But he failed in doing so and earned a few strange stares from people around them. But his mother was oblivious to everything around them.

Freddie just wished he could disappear right at that moment. He had already embarrassed himself a million and one times, why did he have to keep suffering? Someone up there really wanted to make his life horrible today.

Freddie waiting for his mother to returned to the pew. When she did, she immediately started pointing out all his mistakes that he made in the line. "Freddie! Don't you know that you're suppose to say 'amen' when the priest hands you the Eucharist? And why didn't you bless yourself afterwards?" She whispered fairly loudly, the people in the pew behind them were staring at them. It was official, Freddie wanted nothing more than to just drop dead at the spot. "No mom! You didn't explain anything to me! How am I suppose to do something if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"I did tell you Freddie, you just weren't paying attention!" Since when did this become a debate on who was right and who was wrong?

"You woke me up at five, mom! I was tried!"

"That's hardly an excuse!" How wasn't that a valid excuse? He knew his mom was crazy, but not dumb! Deciding not to continue the pointless argument, Freddie turned back to the priest who was talking. Freddie wasn't paying attention because in all honesty, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to leave and get back home where the air condition actually worked. Freddie was literately dying from how hot it was inside the church. He was sweating like a dog for God's sack!

A few words from the priest later, everyone started to stand and leave. Freddie couldn't have been more happier in his life. All he wanted to do now was just go home.

* * *

If you liked it, review and I shall write more!:)


End file.
